1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to a head-mount display unit for detecting a user's facial expressions for use in virtual reality or augmented reality environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) are emerging sectors for applications such as gaming, education, medical and social networking services because they enable compelling immersive real life experiences. Some of these applications involve a social platform that enables users to engage with other users through 3D representation (e.g., avatars) of themselves displayed on display devices. By enabling the users to interact with other users through virtual or augmented version of the reality, the user experience for these applications can be enhanced.
In human interactions, facial expressions convey a large amount of information to others about the emotional states of an individual. To provide more enriched interaction between users, user's 3D representation may be developed to show facial expressions of the users. In this way, more information about a user's state of mind can be effectively communicated to other users in VR or AR environment.